


Interrupting Fate

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Interrupting Fate

When you were four years old you chased a puppy into the street.  He was a fluffy little ball of white fur and you were so focused on getting your hands around his tail you didn’t notice the semi-truck heading right for you.  The driver had both feet on the brakes trying to stop but it wasn’t slowing down quick enough.

The puppy made it safely to the other side of the road.  You nearly didn’t.  If it hadn’t been for the old woman who came out of nowhere and pulled you from the path of the truck you wouldn’t have lived to see you fifth birthday.

By the time your mom reached your side and dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around you, the old woman was gone.  You tried to describe her to your parents, but they didn’t seem to understand that her eyes glowed.   They insisted that in the terror and shock of the moment you imagined it. 

* * *

 

At age nine your favorite nights were when your parents went to dinner and had the seventeen year old girl next door babysit you.   You loved when she would come over because she helped you paint your nails and do your hair.  So when she asked you to keep her boyfriend coming over a secret, you agreed.

When the boyfriend lit a joint in the living room you were already asleep, and when he set the couch on fire with his match and they fled the house for fear of getting in trouble, you were dreaming about soccer games.

By the time you woke up knowing something was wrong, the entire downstairs was on fire and you could see smoke coming in under your door.    Trying to remember what they taught you in school, you crawled on your hands and knees to your window but your little fingers were shaking in fear and you couldn’t get the latch undone.

A pair of strong arms picked you up and you opened your eyes to see a tall black man in a business suit carrying you through the flames and outside.   As he set you down on the lawn away from the destroyed house he looked down to smooth hair out of your face and you gasped when you saw his glowing eyes.  You tried to keep track of him as he walked away but someone ran in front of you and when they moved he was gone. 

* * *

 

You were sixteen years old when you went with your parents on a road trip to visit your Uncle Bobby.  You were so busy praying Uncle Bobby’s friend John would be around so you could hang out with his totally cute sons that you didn’t see the drunk driver cross the median until he plowed head first into your car. 

Your parents died instantly.   As the car caught fire you were trapped, both your legs broken and the frame of the car pinning you to the pavement. 

Just as the flames reached your feet you felt the car being rotated off of your body and a man picked you up.   He carried you to the soft grass beside the highway.  All you could see in the haze of your pain was a shiny bald head. His southern accent came through strong when he spoke. “Y/N, I need you to close your eyes and keep them that way until I say otherwise.”

You closed your eyes, trying to figure out how he knew your name, and you felt his hands touch your shattered legs.  You opened one eye for a fraction of a second and the stranger was looking down your body, his eyes glowing.

Closing your eye before he noticed you peeking, you felt him step away from you. “Open your eyes Y/N,” he said.

When you did you saw he was gone.  Jumping to your feet you looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. You had taken a step towards the road and your parent’s car when it hit you that your legs were fine, no longer a shattered mess.

* * *

 

After the accident you went to live with your Uncle Bobby.  You learned about his secret life.  Even though Uncle Bobby hated the idea, you grew closer to John Winchester and trained with Sam and Dean to become a hunter.

Your first hunt alone was supposed to be an easy salt and burn. And it would have been except for the demons using the apartment building as a meeting house.  You were a rookie in a room of at least fifteen demons.  You pulled out you weapons, you were going to go down fighting, just like John taught you.

Before the first demon could make a move a white light so brilliant it hurt filled the room. You dropped your knife to shield your eyes, burying your face in your arm.  When the light faded you blinked a few times to get your vision back and looked around the room.  Every demon was dead, their eyes hallowed out as if they had been burnt.

When John and the boys showed up nobody could explain what happened. A mystery that at the time was never solved. 

* * *

 

Sam left and went to college.  By this time Sam and Dean had become brothers to you and you missed him dearly.  Then John disappeared and you and Dean had to pull Sam back into the game to find him.

The next few years were the hardest of your life.  John dying, running from Gordon, running from the FBI, almost losing both Sam and Dean. Dean coming back from hell.

And then you met Castiel. An angel of the Lord. His eyes the most brilliant blue you had ever seen.  They didn’t glow like your mysterious saviors but you understood.  Castiel was Dean’s angel. But somewhere out there you had an angel too.  An angel who had been protecting you since you were a four year old chasing a puppy. 

* * *

 

And then it happened.  In an extravagant mansion in the middle of nowhere while chasing down heaven’s stolen weapons.  The angel caught in the ring of holy fire was speaking to Cas.  When you walked into the room he suddenly stopped, his back going straight.   He slowly turned to look at you and as you looked into his grey blue eyes you could just see the shimmering glow underneath them.  He was your angel.

He walked up to the edge of the ring of fire. “Y/N,” he said with a french accent. “You’ve grown into a stunning woman.”

“How do you know her? Do you know him?” Dean fired out.

You just shook your head, still in shock from finally finding your angel.

“We’ve never been formally introduced,” the angel said to you. “I’m Balthazar.”

Balthazar.  Saying his name in your head was like someone wrapping you in a safe embrace. “You were there.  Every time I was in danger you were there.”

“Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?” Dean snapped.

“Speak when spoken to,” Balthazar addressed Dean, not breaking eye contact with you.

“He’s my angel,” you said. 

* * *

 

Bobby’s living room was crowded with your small family. Your uncle, who gave you a home and loved you with every bone in his body, your brothers in every way but blood, who would die for you and who you would die for in a heartbeat, and two angels who both made the mistake of falling in love with a human.

Castiel didn’t know Dean until he was assigned with the task of raising him from hell.  But the moment his grace touched Dean’s soul he knew.  He knew he loved this creature. This example of his father’s creation.  He loved this soul and he would live and die for it. 

Balthazar had known you from the moment you were created. His grace accidently brushed your soul on its way to earth and he knew he was in trouble. Your soul was the most beautiful energy he had ever felt. He watched you as you were placed in the tiny little infant. He watched you grow into a rambunctious child.  He wanted to heal every scrap and bruise you ever received but he knew he couldn’t. 

But he wouldn’t let you die. He stepped in when he was needed, always having a vessel ready.  You grew into a beautiful woman.  He watched you as you learned to hunt. He watched as you had your heart broken a time or two.  He turned away when you lost your virginity in the backseat of a beater car to a tow truck driver.  You were _his_. 

* * *

 

You worked side by side to save Cas from the leviathans and you failed.  You stood together and watched your friend, his brother, wade out into the water, an ancient evil controlling him and leading him to his death.  When his trench coat floated to the shore and you watched Dean pick it up you lost it, hysterically sobbing.

Balthazar could tell Bobby was overwhelmed, you were not one to be emotional and you were completely lost at the moment.   Cas was gone, Dean was angry, Sam was seeing Lucifer in his head.  “I’ve got her,” Balthazar told Bobby, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you back to your bedroom at Bobby’s house.

You pulled back from his chest and looked up at him with your tear streaked faced.  You don’t know who moved first but suddenly you were kissing and it was _right_.  Clothes came off. You clung to his shoulders as he claimed you. Words of love were whispered. His grace, everything that was Balthazar, touched you in ways his vessel couldn’t.  Your soul was his and his grace was yours.

When it was over you curled into his embrace. “It’s strange,” you whispered.

“What is mon amore?”

“This feeling of absolute bliss and devastating grief all at once.”

He tightened his grip around you in response and you drifted off to sleep, safe in your angel’s arms. 

* * *

 

You loved the moments when you and Balthazar were able to escape the chaos around you and find happiness in one another.   From midnight trips to Paris, making love in quaint hotel rooms and holding hands walking the streets, to quick escapades in the backseat of the Impala while the Winchesters were unaware in their hotel room across the parking lot, you cherished every moment. Every kiss. Every touch. Every word spoken.

And then it all changed.

You lost your Uncle Bobby. You cradled him in the back of the van as Dean drove like a bat out of hell towards the nearest hospital.  You screamed for Balthazar so hard you didn’t have a voice the next day, but your angel didn’t come. 

At the hospital you bruised your knees praying in the chapel, but your angel didn’t come.

Sam held you to keep you upright as you walked out of the hospital with your brothers.  Your uncle was gone.  You couldn’t cry. You couldn’t speak. You sat in the motel room staring at the wall.  You had lost your mom and dad, John, and now Bobby.

The boys were worried after you spent the night sitting in the same chair, not moving or speaking.  But then Balthazar appeared and you moved. You launched yourself from the chair, flying at him with your angel blade drawn. “Where were you? We needed you! Goddamn you I needed you! He’s gone.  He’s gone and you didn’t save him.  You didn’t save me!”

Balthazar’s hand came up to grab your wrist and the angel blade clattered to the floor as you put your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder as you cried.   You felt something warm come around you and you looked up to see his wings, a beautiful shimmering grey, wrapped around you. “I’m so sorry mon amour,” he whispered over and over, clinging to you. 

* * *

 

You were finally asleep in the motel room when Sam stepped outside to join Balthazar by the Impala.  It was silent for a few moments before Balthazar spoke. “I’ve been watching out for her since she was born.”

“I know,” Sam replied.

“I wasn’t supposed to touch her soul. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. I broke the rules.” Balthazar stopped for a moment. “I wasn’t there when Bobby died because I was being held by one of the angels in charge. Naomi.”

“Being held?” Sam asked.

“Y/N’s soul was destined to leave earth when she was four,” he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “She was supposed to die and I didn’t let it happen. Every time I saved her I interrupted her fate. They aren’t happy with me.”

“So what does that mean? Are they targeting her?”

“I don’t know Sam.  But I’ve been told if I don’t let her die then I will be killed.”

“You can’t let her die,” Sam exclaimed.

Balthazar turned around, the rage on his face enough to make Sam take a step back. “You don’t think I know that?! I would die a hundred times to save her.  But after they kill me she will still have to face her fate and I won’t be there to interfere.”

“So what do we do? How do we stop this? She’s not going to let you die so we need to come up with a plan.” 

* * *

 

But they never had time. The next day in the abandon warehouse looking for clues as to where the demon you were hunting had gone, you were separated from the Winchesters.  When the demon came up behind you and ran his blade through your chest you had no time to react. 

Balthazar appeared just as you fell to your knees.  You reached for your angel but as he moved towards you several angels appeared behind him, dragging him back.  With your fading vision you watched your angel fight to get to you. He kicked and punched and fought with his blade, crying your name.  You saw him swing his blade and then you saw no more.

By the time Sam and Dean arrived in the room the angels were gone. Only Balthazar remained, cradling you in his arms. 

* * *

 

Cas was back but in purgatory with Dean. Bobby was gone.  You were gone.   “At least come with me.” Sam said, his hand hovering above Balthazar’s shoulder, not quite touching the broken angel.

When Balthazar didn’t respond Sam sighed. “Call me if you change your mind,” he said, gesturing to the burned remains of Bobby’s junkyard. “She wouldn’t want you to stay here. She wouldn’t want you to fade.”

Turning around before leaving the property, Sam saw Balthazar sitting on a crate.  His head down.  If Sam would have been able to see Balthazar’s wings he would have seen the dull, muted grey feathers falling to the ground as his grace faded without you.

 


End file.
